


Bracia

by KaiShouri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Drobne uzupełnienie do S06E07, czyli scenka, której autorce zabrakło...





	Bracia

Obrali kurs na Ziemię.

Od dłuższego czasu w eterze panowała cisza. Po długich rozmowach, podekscytowanych okrzykach i pełnych refleksji spostrzeżeń, Paladyni w końcu umilkli. Keith jedynie od czasu do czasu dotykał sterów, korygując lot.

Lew milczał, chociaż jego obecność Keith doskonale wyczuwał. Była potężna, ale i spokojna. Właściwie, zdał sobie sprawę, Czarny Lew nigdy nie był tak spokojny od czasu walki z Zarkonem. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie tę różnicę. Wcześniej były tu chaos i uwięziona dusza, próbująca rozpaczliwie się z nimi porozumieć. Teraz powróciła harmonia.

Zerknął za siebie, na naprędce spakowane sprzęty i rzeczy osobiste. Pudła boleśnie przypominały o stracie Zamku.

Keith westchnął, lekko pchnął ster. Lew posłusznie skręcił o kilka stopni, powracając na kurs. Chłopak wstał i zostawiając pusty fotel, ruszył pomiędzy bagaże.

Lwy nie były przystosowane do przebywania w nich dłuższy czas. Nie było żadnych dodatkowych siedzeń, nie zdążyli też zabrać niczego takiego z Zamku. Znalazły się jedynie koce, które teraz otulały skulonego, opartego o ścianę Shiro, odpoczywającego w półmroku, z dala od blasków panelu sterowania.

Keith, tak samo, jak za poprzednim razem, i za jeszcze poprzednim, zawahał się w połowie drogi, zatrzymując się pomiędzy pudłami. Nie miał pojęcia, ile razy zostawiał stery, odkąd wyruszyli. Stracił już rachubę, zdążył już jednak wypracować sobie pewną rutynę; sprawdzał kurs, korygował go, wstawał, zatrzymywał się z dłonią na bagażach i patrzył, czy Shiro śpi. Potem wracał do sterów, by za jakiś czas – pięć minut, kwadrans, trzy godziny – znów sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.

Spokój Czarnego Lwa wcale mu się nie udzielał.

Keith przyjrzał się przyjacielowi. Shiro opierał głowę o kolana i oddychał głęboko, czasem marszczył brwi we śnie, czasem cicho jęczał, ale zawsze cichł, nim Keith zdążył ruszyć, bo go obudzić.

Może to i dobrze. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, zarówno duch, jak i ciało Shiro potrzebowały odpoczynku.

Zrobił krok w tył w chwili, gdy Shiro uniósł głowę.

– Keith?

Nogi same zerwały się do biegu. Ledwo jego imię przebrzmiało w powietrzu, Keith już klęczał przy przyjacielu. Shiro zwrócił na niego wzrok i się uśmiechnął. Keith odwzajemnił uśmiech; uspokojony, że wszystko w porządku, usiadł obok.

Przez pewien czas siedzieli w milczeniu. Keith od czasu do czasu rzucał okiem na stery, ale miał wrażenie, jakby Lew sam korygował kurs. Właściwie, to by się nawet nie zdziwił…

Zauważył, że Shiro wpatruje się w jego policzek. Gdy Czarny Paladyn to zorientował się, że Keith dostrzegł to spojrzenie, zwrócił wzrok na swoje ramię, a właściwie na miejsce, w którym ono powinno być.

– Przepraszam.

Keithowi stanęło przed oczami gorące ostrze, w które zmieniło się ramię Shiro… nie, ramię _innego_. Tępy ból oparzenia towarzyszył mu od tamtej chwili, chociaż Keith nauczył się już go ignorować.

– To nie byłeś ty – powiedział stanowczo, patrząc w oczy Shiro. Były zakłopotane, pełne poczucia winy, ale prawdziwe. Wróciło to spojrzenie, które znał od lat.

– Mój duch nie – Shiro westchnął ciężko. – Ale to ciało tak – spojrzał na kikut ramienia. Impulsy przestały przebiegać po nim już dawno, ale Keith i tak wiedział, że gdy tylko znajdą się na ziemi, trzeba będzie pozbyć się resztek galrańskiej protezy. Kto wie, co Honevra jeszcze z nią zrobiła… – A gdy Allura je połączyła… Zyskałem jego wspomnienia, Keith. Pamiętam, co robił… i co mówił.

_Powinienem porzucić cię tak, jak zrobili to twoi rodzice. Widzieli, że jesteś złamany. Bezwartościowy…_

Keith przymknął oczy. Westchnął ciężko, próbując odgonić wspomnienie tamtego pełnego nienawiści i obrzydzenia tonu, znów przywołać lepsze chwile.

– To się skończyło, Shiro – szepnął, pewnie otwierając oczy. – Już w porządku… Tęskniłem.

– Ja też – Shiro posłał mu smutny uśmiech. – Ale… to jeszcze nie koniec… – posłał spojrzenie w kierunku panelu sterowania. Keith podążył wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku i dostrzegł, że stery drgnęły. Uśmiechnął się, orientując się, że Lew sam skręcił o te dwa nieszczęsne stopnie, by nie musiał podchodzić do kokpitu.

– …boję się tego, co ze mną zrobiła – szepnął Shiro, opuszczając głowę. – jeśli jeden klon spowodował tyle zła…

– Nie będziemy się teraz tym martwić – odparł stanowczo Keith. Położył dłoń na drugim, zdrowym ramieniu przyjaciela. – Najpierw musimy znaleźć się na Ziemi.

Shiro uśmiechnął się blado. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i westchnął. Odkąd jego włosy przybrały białą barwę, wyglądał na dużo starszego. A może to po prostu efekt zmęczenia, pomyślał Keith. W warunkach, w jakich lecieli, nie można było komfortowo odzyskać siły.

W takich chwilach bardzo brakowało mu Zamku Lwów i jego altejańskiej magii.

– Z ostatnich dni mam tylko jedno dobre wspomnienie z tego ciała – odezwał się Shiro po jakimś czasie, podsuwając Keithowi jeden z koców. Chłopak narzucił go na siebie i westchnął. Siedzieli ramię w ramię, oparci o siebie.

– Jakie? – zapytał Keith, chociaż się domyślał odpowiedzi.

Shiro milczał przez chwilę. Potem spojrzał na Keitha i się uśmiechnął; po raz pierwszy od powrotu szeroko i radośnie.

– Też cię kocham, braciszku.


End file.
